


Tired

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Archived From FanFiction.Net, F/M, Game: Kingdom Hearts I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Yuffie gets really tired and goes to bed early. But what happens when she wakes up in Leon's arms?





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> _For the sake of archiving what I've written, I'm preserving my author's notes...from when I was 14....please keep that in mind before telling me I'm being dumb_
> 
> Stupid stupid computer. Somehow, Microsoft Word went away. So all I have is Notepad. Damn Notepad. I don't know how well it will upload so bear with me. If it looks weird I'll just type it up again on the family computer that does have Word.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Leon and Yuffie would be together. And I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

'Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden?' Yuffie thought to herself. It was only 7 o'clock, but she was exhausted. 'Too much training, maybe. Then it's Squall's fault!'

"I'm going to bed, you guys. I'm really tired for some reason," Yuffie told everyone before leaving the café and heading back to the hotel. She was surprised that Aerith hadn't said anything, but then again her and Cloud were a bit 'busy' at the moment.

On the way, Yuffie thought about the room that she and Leon shared. Somehow, she had ended up rooming with him. Before Cloud returned, she had been sharing a room with Aerith. But when he did return, there was no question about it: Aerith and Cloud would have their own room, and Yuffie had to leave. Since Sora and Kairi were also there, they would need a room to share. And, of course, Riku needed a room, so he was given the last one.

No one thought to ask Yuffie what her say in the matter was. Aerith simply told her to go room with Leon.

'Of course, I didn't mind, except that Squall makes me sleep on a cot," Yuffie recalled, just as she got into the hotel room.

"Stupid cot. It's...so...un...comf..." Yuffie was saying, right before she collapsed on the bed, asleep.

* * *

When Leon got to the room, the first thing he noticed was that his bed was already taken. By Yuffie.

'Why is she on my bed? I know she said that she was tired, but I didn't think she meant that she was this tired,' Leon thought.

'What should I do now? I don't want to sleep in the cot, because it's too uncomfortable, but then all that leaves is the bed that Yuffie is already on...' Leon considered for a moment.

'Well, she deserves it for falling asleep on my bed,' Leon thought as he went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

_Morning..._

'Where am I?' Yuffie thought to herself when she woke up. It looked like the Green Room, but it was a different view than what she was used to waking up to. Also, she felt like she had actually gotten a good sleep on a bed, rather than on a cot.

Then, she turned, and was looking right at...Leon's chest. 'What?!' Yuffie thought.

"Squall?" she asked timidly.

"...yes?" he replied, still half asleep.

_"Why do you have your arm around me?"_ Yuffie wanted to asked. But instead she settled for, "You didn't correct me!"

It was true, he hadn't. Even when he was half asleep, half dead, in a lot of pain, whatever, he always corrected here, saying that it was Leon, not Squall. But this time, he hadn't.

"You woke me up for that?" Leon asked. _No_ , a voice told him. _You know she didn't. She wants to know something else._

"No, Squall, I didn't. But that occurred to me just now, considering you usually yell at me every time I do," Yuffie sad, sounding a bit hurt.

Leon mentally punched himself. He had never thought that it might hurt her whenever he yelled at her.

"Yuffie, I'm really sorry. I never thought that it might hurt you. I would never ever try to hurt you in any way."

'Did Squall just...apologize?!' Yuffie thought, right before she said, "Oh yeah? Prove it then."

Leon thought that she said 'prove it', though he might have been wrong due to the fact that her words were muffled by his chest.

'Wait...did I just say that?!' Yuffie thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by Leon's kiss.

When Leon pulled back, he asked quietly, "Did that prove it?"

"Yes Squall, it did," Yuffie said, smiling.

"I don't think we'll tell Aerith just yet," Leon whispered, laying a kiss on Yuffie's forehead.

"Good idea. Aerith'd probably kill herself with excitement." Yuffie giggled.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. "Yuffie! Squall! Time to get up!" Sora said loudly and happily.

"It's Leon. And could you be a bit quieter? Some of us are trying to sleep," Leon said, annoyed.

"But Aerith wants to check on Yuffie, and she wants you out of there," the young keyblade master said.

"Tell Aerith that I'm perfectly fine, and that I'll see her at the cafe for breakfast," Yuffie tried to say kindly, but annoyance was creeping into her voice.

"Fine. But it's your fault if I get in trouble," Sora said, giving up trying to wake the two up.

A couple minutes late there came another knock on the door. This time it was Cloud.

"Yuffie, I'd suggest waking up and getting out of there before Aerith comes in and drags you out of bed," Cloud said.

"Sheesh. I can't even be tired without half of Traverse Town worrying," Yuffie joked.

"Am I allowed to worry?" Leon asked.

"Of course."

"Yuffie! Wake up! I need to make sure that there is nothing seriously wrong with you! Now get over here before I have to come in there myself," Aerith called through the door connecting the red and green rooms.

"One second, Aerith! I'm coming!" Yuffie said before finally getting up and going to see what Aerith was so worried about.

"Are you feeling awake or tired? Do you feel sick in the least bit? Do you need to take a nap? Is there anything you need?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"Aerith, I'm fine. I just needed some extra sleep because I've been training too much," Yuffie said. "And I haven't been getting a good night sleep on the cot, so last night..."

"So last night what, Yuffie?" Aerith noticed that the younger girl was blushing. _Hmm..._

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Yuffie said very quickly.

'Sure...' Aerith thought. 'Sure. And there's nothing up in the same way that the sun will come out in Traverse Town...'

* * *

_Breakfast at the café..._

"Yuffie, be careful what you eat! It could get you sick," Aerith told Yuffie.

"Seriously, Aerith, I'm fine. You really worry too much," Yuffie said, exasperated.

Aerith noticed that there was something slightly different between Yuffie and Leon. Just a little something that hadn't been there the day before.

'I should discuss this with someone...but who?' Aerith thought. 'Kairi. Yes, Kairi would probably have noticed something.'

Kairi noticed Aerith motioning for her to come over.

"Have you noticed anything different about Leon and Yuffie?" Aerith whispered to the much younger girl.

"Well, he's speaking a little more, I guess. And he seems a bit friendlier to Yuffie. But that's it," Kairi whispered back.

"That's a lot for Leon. He's usually completely emotionless, you know. Like talking to a wall," Aerith whispered.

"I know. So why...?" Kairi pondered.

"I knew something was up this morning!" Aerith said, almost forgetting to whisper in her excitement. "But why didn't she tell me?"

Kairi shrugged. "Who knows?"

Yuffie then said, "I'm going to go train in the Waterway. Anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll come," Leon said, getting up from the table to follow Yuffie.

As soon as the two left, Aerith and Kairi started giggling. Cloud, Sora, and Riku stared at them like they were crazy.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"Leon and Yuffie. They're terrible at keeping secrets from us," Aerith said, her giggles beginning to die down.

"What are they hiding from us?" Sora asked, looking confused.

Kairi ruffled Sora's hair, saying, "You're so dense, Sora. But that's okay, because I still love you."

"How sickeningly sweet..." Riku said. "If you're just going to be that way, I'm leaving."

"No, no, don't leave! I need you for what we're going to do next," Aerith said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Oh no..." Cloud said.

* * *

_Leon and Yuffie..._

"I think that Aerith noticed something. She and Kairi were whispering while looking at us," Yuffie said, voicing her concerns now that they were safely in the Waterway.

"Bit paranoid, are we?" Leon asked, amused.

"It's not funny!"

"I thought you came here to train, not to argue with me."

"But...I just want to get out of there! I was tired of being stared at."

"Come on. You have to train or you'll end up hurt during the next Heartless attack, and then where will I be?"

* * *

_One hour later..._

"Squall, I really do think that I've trained enough for the day," Yuffie said, looking very tired.

"Okay. You do look tired, anyway," Leon said.

"I'm fine. Now get over here so I can heal you," Yuffie said before casting Cura on them both.

Yuffie felt string arms around her waist. "Squall..."

"I think we'll finish what were doing before Sora so rudely interrupted us, don't you?" Leon whispered into Yuffie's ear.

Yuffie's answer was to wrap her arms around Squall's neck and bring his head down so that she could kiss him.

* * *

_Cloud, Aerith, Sora, Kairi, and Riku at the entrance to the Waterway..._

"Shh...they might hear us," Aerith whispered.

"Why are we doing this again?" Riku asked.

"Because we're trying to figure out way they never told us," Kairi answered.

"Aw, man. I did not need to see Leon and Yuffie making out. I just figured out why I got yelled at so much this morning," Sora said, disgusted.

"Sora, keep your voice down!" Kairi whispered, annoyed.

* * *

_Leon and Yuffie..._

Yuffie was lying in Leon's arms, eyes half shut. ((NO! The did not have sex! They just had a very tiring make out session. ))

"Squallie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you hear something?"

* * *

_Cloud, Aerith, Sora, Kairi, and Riku..._

Sora was doubled over in laughter. "Did she...just...call him... _Squallie_?" he tried saying between laughs.

"Sora! You'll get us found!" Kairi said, and hit him on the head.

"Ow..."

Riku was trying to hide his laughter, and so was Cloud. Aerith looked over at them dangerously.

* * *

_Leon and Yuffie..._

"Now I'm sure I hear laughter!" Yuffie whispered. "Come on, we have to be very quiet and sneak up on them."

"If you say so..."

* * *

_Everyone else..._

"Hey, where'd they go?" Sora asked, finally done laughing.

"Right here."

Everyone turned to see Leon and Yuffie standing there.

"Oops."

Leon looked about ready to kill them all, and Yuffie didn't look much happier.

Sora pointed at Aerith and Kairi, who happened to be standing next to each other, and said, "It was their idea!"

"Thanks Sora. Thanks a lot," Kairi said sarcastically.

Cloud then moved to stand in front of Aerith protectively.

Nobody moved. And then Yuffie said, "Forget this," and threw a shuriken at Cloud. After that, all-out chaos ensued.

Cloud hit the shuriken back at Yuffie, causing her to jump out of the way. Kairi and Aerith ran towards the exit of the Waterway, and Sora then grabbed his keyblade.

Leon's gunblade clashed against Cloud's buster sword, causing Cloud to step back and Aerith to scream.

It would appear that Riku had no weapon. So, it was just assumed that he would leave with Aerith and Kairi. But no, he did have a weapon. The Oblivion keyblade.

There was a pause in the fighting, and then Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud lowered their weapons.

"What? Did I grow another head or something?" Riku asked, trying to make light of the situation.

Sora didn't look surprised, and Kairi looked only mildly fazed. But Cloud, Aerith, Leon, and Yuffie were all shocked.

_'Two keyblades?'_

"Fine, you guys win. But using two keyblades really isn't fair, you know." Yuffie said.

Aerith bounded up to Yuffie and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" squish

"Oof. Aerith, I can't breathe," Yuffie gasped out.

"Heh, oops. Sorry about that," Aerith said sheepishly.

"Really, you get too excited sometimes," Yuffie said.

"Oh well. I say we go to that new restaurant in the Third District to celebrate!" Aerith said gleefully.

"I second that!" Kairi sad.

And so, the many friends trudged out of the Waterway to enjoy a fresh meal, much teasing of Leon and Yuffie, and general happiness.

And along the way, Leon's hand found Yuffie's, giving them both a sense of safety and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that ended kind of fast. Blame lack of sleep.
> 
> Riku's got a keyblade! Isn't that cool? I'm working on the story that explains that, and I should (hopefully) have it up soon. Whee!
> 
> Oh, guess what! I got a laptop for 8th grade graduation, and it had Microsoft Word on it, so things got better. I was able to use spell checker and other fun stuff like. Whee!
> 
> So, what does everyone think? Good, bad? Review and tell me if you'd like.


End file.
